1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane mark recognition device which recognizes a lane mark provided on a road based on an image captured by a camera mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a lane mark recognition device which recognizes a lane mark such as a white line for dividing a traveling lane provided on a road from an image of the road ahead of a vehicle captured by a camera mounted in the vehicle.
In the conventional lane mark recognition device, there were cases where the recognition accuracy of a lane mark has been decreased by an influence of noise in the image captured by the camera.
The present invention has been provided in view of the above background. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a lane mark recognition device which provides an enhanced recognition accuracy of a lane mark.